Disparition à Poudlard
by LittleMyyR
Summary: Lorsque Ginny Weasley et Blaise Zambini deviennent soudainement introuvable dans tous Poudlard, leurs amis vont bien évidemment vouloir les retrouver. Pour cela ils sont prêts à tous, même à s'allier.
1. Contain

Bonjour à tous, avant tout de chose, je tenais à dire que ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc tous vos commentaires CONSTRUCTIFS seront nettement appréciés. De plus, je ne posterais surement pas toujours quotidiennement, mais j'essaierais tout de même de poster un chapitre par semaine, minimum.

Tous les personnages et les lieux sont les propriétés de JK ROWLING, sauf quelques personnages qui arriveront au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

Merci, bonne lecture


	2. Le choc

_Mon premier chapitre, et le stress qui va avec. J'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire. Je tiens à dire à l'avance que cette histoire sera vraiment un mélange d'amour et d'aventure, donc parfois il va falloir être patient avant de voir des couples se former. Bonne lecture !_

La nuit venait à peine de commencer pour Hermione, qu'elle se faisait déjà arracher de son sommeil paisible. S'était McGonagal qui était venue la réveiller avec ce regard qui pour Hermione voulait tout dire. Quelque chose s'était produit, quelque chose de grave. Les traits soucieux de sa responsable de maison ne laissaient rien présager de très bon. Dans la plus grande vitesse, elle suivit McGonagal jusqu'à la salle commune où, à sa grande surprise, se tenaient Harry et Ron. Harry paraissait tendue et inquiet, comme à son habitude, Ron pour sa part, dormait pratiquement sur place, et visiblement il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Tous les quatre sortirent sans un mot de la salle commune des Gryffondor, bien que la démarche de Ron soit lente et peu enthousiaste. Hermione surprit Harry à lancer un coup de coude plutôt violent à Ron pour insister celui-ci à se réveiller, sans grand succès.

McGonagal prit alors la direction des cachots, et Hermione sentit ses amis se raidirent en apercevant le professeur Rogue qui les attendait le visage neutre, devant le tableau qui donnait accès à son bureau.

- Entrez, dit celui-ci de sa voix suave et terrifiante à la fois.

Lorsqu'Hermione passa près de lui, elle sentit son regard perçant, et eu du mal à contenir un frisson de peur.

Ils pénètrent tous les quatre dans le bureau lugubre de Rogue et Harry, Ron et Hermione s'entassèrent pratiquement les uns sur les autres le plus loin possibles de Rogue. Celui-ci tourna aussitôt les talons et marmonna un vague : « Je reviens, je vais les chercher ».

Chercher qui ? , se demanda alors Hermione en interrogeant Harry du regard, comme s'il pouvait avoir réponse à tout. Un silence envahit alors la pièce, et McGonagal commença à faire nerveusement les cent pas dans le petit bureau.

- Professeur ? Où est Dumbledor ? , tenta Harry d'une voix clair

- Il n'est pas là. , se contenta de répondre McGonagal sèchement.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce qu'il c'est passé quelque chose …

- Cessez avec toutes vos questions Potter ! , aboya la voix de McGonagal

Visiblement, quelque chose se passait, car celle-ci, qui avait l'habitude d'être calme et en parfais contrôle de toutes situations, semblait à présent préoccupée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là eux !

Les trois Gryffondor tournèrent leurs regards vers Rogue et les trois élèves qui le suivaient, visiblement encore endormie.

- Malefoy !

- Bravo Potter, tu te souviens de mon nom. Et je vois que tu n'es pas seul, on a droit à toute ta bande de marionnettes. Weasmoche et la sang-de-bourde.

- Monsieur Malefoy, s'indigna McGonagal en cherchant appuis vers Rogue qui jouait la sourde oreille.

Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott se tenait près du professeur Rogue et dévisageaient les trois Gryffondor, pendant que Pansy Parkinson paraissait plutôt piteuse dans son coin, coincée derrière ses deux amis.

- Donc, vous devez vous demandez pourquoi nous vous avons réunis ici au beau milieu de la nuit, commença Rogue en évitant soigneusement de regarder les trois Gryffondor.

- Deux élèves sont introuvables depuis hier dix-neuf heurs. Nous avons demandez à nos elfes de maison de fouiller chaque recoin du château et des environs pour les retrouver, mais rien. En temps normal, nous aurions attendue jusqu'à demain matin avant de vraiment s'inquiéter, mais avec tout se qui se passe présentement avec l'évasion de plusieurs Mangemort à Azkaban, nous avons cru plus prudent de vous interrogez dès maintenant, pour savoir si vous n'étiez pas au courant de quelque chose, débita rapidement McGonagal.

- Pourquoi nous ?, questionna alors Ron qui semblait désormais plus que réveiller.

- Parce qu'il s'agit de Ginny Weasley et de Blaise Zambini.

Un silence de mort s'abattue alors dans le petit bureau, seuls les chuchotements des tableaux parvenaient aux oreilles d'Hermione et des autres.

Les visages d'Harry et de Ron pâlirent considérablement à l'annonce de la disparition de Ginny. Hermione aussi était sous le choc, mais ce n'était rien comparer à se que pouvait ressentir ses deux meilleurs amis.

Pour se qui était de Drago, Théodore et Pansy, tous trois faisaient peine à voir tellement ils semblaient en état de choc eux aussi. Surtout Drago.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ça au juste ? , s'exclama Malefoy en plantant son regard dans les yeux de son chef de maison.

- Nous ne savons pas encore exactement s'il s'agit d'une simple… Fugue planifiée, ou d'une disparition, répondit Rogue calmement.

- Une fugue planifiée ! , Hurla pratiquement Harry, Comment ça une fugue planifiée ?

- Mlle Weasley et Monsieur Zambini passaient beaucoup de leur temps libres ensembles c'est derniers temps, commença tranquillement McGonagal évaluant la réaction général.

- Impossible, tranchèrent Harry et Malefoy d'une même voix.

McGonagal ne dit rien pendant un moment, et au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Rogue la devança.

- Vous dites donc qu'une liaison entre c'est deux là aurait été inenvisageable ?

Hermione sentit la tension présente dans la pièce se transformer en quelque chose d'encore plus… Gros. Jusqu'ici tout le monde se contrôlait relativement bien, mais après la soudaine déclaration de Rogue, il était évident que ça allait vite dégénérer.

- Ginny ne sortirait JAMAIS avec un type comme Zambini !

- Pourquoi Potter ? , s'enquit alors Nott méchamment, Tu crois qu'elle te choisirait plutôt TOI c'est ça ?

- Théo, calme toi, lança alors Parkinson en attrapant délicatement son bras.

Celui-ci se dégagea violemment de l'emprise de son amie et s'approcha dangereusement d'Harry qui s'était lui aussi approché.

- Si tu veux mon avis, ça doit plutôt être elle qui est allée supplier Blaise de sortir avec elle. Peut-être qu'elle en avait marre de toi Potter et de tes prises d'égaux, et qu'elle a décidée de se casser.

Harry serra la mâchoire et sortit sa baguette de la poche de son pyjama. Aussitôt, Malefoy et Parkinson firent de même, vite suivit par Ron, Hermione et McGonagal. Visiblement Nott avait oublié la sienne et Rogue semblait trop apprécier le spectacle pour y mettre fin.

- Que tout le monde se calme, ordonna durement McGonagal, que tout le monde baisse sa baguette maintenant.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que tous s'exécute, Harry le dernier.

- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battre, mais bien pour tenter de comprendre se qui c'est passé.

- Je connais ma sœur, dit Ron très sérieusement, elle me dit tout et je sais qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de Zambini. Peut-être que c'est un coup monté ou…

- Qui aurait eu franchement intérêt à enlever Blaise et Weasley ? S'ils étaient tous les deux dans la même maison ou dans les mêmes cercles sociaux peut-être, et encore, ça aurais été débile. Mais là ...

Pansy laissa sa phrase en suspens. Tout le monde était d'accord, mais personne n'osa parler. Tous étaient perdus dans leur pensés. Hermione savait pertinemment à quoi pensait Harry. S'était évident, elle le connaissait trop bien. Elle ne fut donc pas étonnée lorsqu'il prit maladroitement la parole.

- Et si… Si Voldemort avaient voulu qu'ils se joignent à lui et à ses Mangemort ?

Tous parurent choqués.

- Tu ose prononcer son nom Potter ? , lança Malefoy mi-admiratif, mi-dégouté.

- Pas toi ? Je croyais que tu faisais partis de ses admirateurs… C'est lâche, tu n'es même pas capable de l'appeler par son propre nom.

- Fais attention à tes paroles Potter, dit alors Malefoy, étrangement calme.

- Pourquoi ? , répondit mon ami arrogamment.

- Suffit ! , siffla Rogue d'un ton sans réplique, donc vous n'aviez pas remarquez dans le comportement de vos amis des changements ? Semblaient-ils plus… Stressés ? Lunatique ? Ou aviez-vous l'impression qu'ils vous cachaient quelque chose ?

Hermione interrogeas ses deux meilleurs du regard, et aperçus du coin de l'œil que le trio d'argent faisaient de même.

- Personne ? , insista Rogue, même pas vous Granger ? Vous êtes très proche de Mlle Weasley il me semble, non ?

Soudainement sept pairs d'yeux se tournèrent toutes vers Hermione. Elle se sentit alors mal à l'aise. Elle avait toujours été une piètre menteuse, et sentir la pression comme ça sur elle n'arrangerait certainement pas les choses.

Il est vrai qu'Hermione avait décelée dans le comportement de son amie, de vague changement. Ginny paraissait toujours plus tendue, comme si un danger la traquait. Elle n'était plus la même non plus avec Harry, mais celui-ci était tellement fou d'amour pour elle, qu'il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte.

- Hum, non. Elle était tout à fais normal.

Hermione ne savait pas s'il était bien ou non de mentir. Elle savait seulement que Ginny n'aurait jamais fuguée, et que ses subits changements d'humeurs ne voulaient surement strictement rien dire, et qu'ils étaient mieux pour tout le monde de ne rien dire.

- Et vous Drago ? Blaise est votre meilleur ami.

- Blaise était plus nerveux… Et moins concentré. Mais je pensais qu'il agissais ainsi parce qu'il..… , Drago stoppa brusquement sa phrase et paru soudainement mal à l'aise. Il échangeas un bref regard avec Rogue et celui-ci hocha la tête lentement.

- Bien, puisque visiblement, il sera impossible pour nous de déterminer se qui c'est vraiment passer se soir, je propose que tout le monde retourne se coucher, nous vous informerons d'avantage si nous apprenons d'autres informations, et j'espère que vous ferez de même, conclut McGonagal.

Tous se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de se quitter pour se rendre dans leur salle commune respective.

_Alors, premier chapitre ? Vous aimez ? Personnellement je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, c'est juste pour bien débuter en mettant dans le concept. _


	3. Alliance

Lorsqu'Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent tous les trois seuls dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, la vraie tempête éclata. Ron délirait pratiquement et se marmonnait à lui-même. Tout se qu'Hermione réussit à percevoir du blabla incessant de son ami fût ; « Maman. Deuxième année. Chambre des Secrets. Fugue. Zambini. Mangemort et Mort. »

Harry pour sa part semblait déterminer à faire quelques chose pour aider, il tournait autour du canapé où Hermione et Ron étaient assit avec sa carte des Maraudeurs, comme si soudainement Ginny ou même se Zambini y apparaitrait.

- C'est impossible ! Comment ils ont pu sortir du château ? Je suis sur que c'est un coup de Voldemort.

- Harry, tu dois te calmer, dit alors Hermione, pleine de bon sens.

- Tu veux que je me clame ? Hermione, Ginny a disparu ! À l'heur qu'il est, qui sait où elle est, et avec qui !

Ron laissa échapper un grognement de désespoir en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Mes parents doivent être morts d'inquiétude ! Et Fred, George, Charlie, Percy et Bill, ils doivent être à la maison et aider. Mais moi, je ne peux rien faire ! , se lamenta Ron

- Tes frères ne seront d'aucunes aide tu le sais bien. Cette histoire concerne l'ordre et rien d'autre.

- Hermione, tout se qui concerne l'ordre concerne automatiquement Voldemort et ses Mangemort.

- Harry a raison ! Et si tu es en train de dire que l'enlèvement de ma sœur ne me regarde pas, c'est que tu as un sacré culot.

- Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire, lança alors Hermione, consciente que ses paroles avaient pu blesser Ron.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois amis. Soudainement Harry se précipita vers les dortoirs des garçons. Hermione voulu l'interroger et lui demander se qu'il avait l'intention de faire, mais elle le laissa partir, impuissantes. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec deux énormes sacs de voyages, dont un pratiquement remplit à rebord.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? , S'exclama Hermione en se levant pour aller rejoindre Harry qui descendait avec difficulté les deux sacs.

Il ne répondit rien, et lança à Ron le sac vide.

- Je pars, je vais la chercher. , déclara simplement Harry.

- QUOI ! Maintenant ?

- Il faut faire vite, j'avais pensé prendre mon balai mais je ne pourrais jamais transporter un sac comme ça. J'irais à dos de Sorgol. Ron tu m'accompagne je suppose ? , dit Harry en ignorant totalement Hermione.

- Bien sur que je viens, il s'agit quand même de ma sœur !

Ron se leva du sofa et suivit Harry de nouveau jusqu'au dortoir où dormait Dean Thomas, Neville Londubat et Seamus Finningan. Hermione, les suivit en furie, tentant de trouver des arguments pour les faire comprendre à quel point leur décision était stupide.

- Où comptez-vous allez EXACTEMENT ? , chuchota t'elle juste assez fort pour faire comprendre à Harry et Ron qu'elle les désapprouvait totalement.

- Je ne sais pas, mais n'importe où je serais plus utile qu'ici ! , s'exclama Harry un pointe de colère dans la voie.

- Nous n'avons qu'à voler jusqu'au Terrier. , proposa Ron tout en fourrant dans son sac de voyage des vêtements de sports.

- Si vous débarquez là-bas, ta mère va vous réexpédier ici dans la seconde !

Harry passa devant elle pour aller fouiller dans les valises de Ron à la recherche de sa boussole magique. Ron ne lui accordait pas plus d'attention trop occupé à choisir s'il amenait ou non son doudou.

- HARRY ! , S'indigna Hermione pratiquement au bord des larmes, vous ne pouvez pas partir.

- Viens avec nous alors, s'exclama Harry, tu es la plus brillante de nous trois et tu le sais !

Hermione connaissait Harry. En temps normal il aurait tout fait pour partir seul et n'impliquer ni elle ni Ron dans cette histoire. Mais surement avait t'il comprit que s'il voulait avoir des chances de sauver Ginny, il allait avoir besoin d'aide, donc besoin de ses amis de toujours.

- Mais… En pleine semaine d'examens ! Et … Je… Bon d'accord ! , Céda Hermione consciente que si ses deux meilleurs amis partaient, elle ne pourrait jamais rester à l'arrière. Elle avait trop besoin d'eux.

Harry l'étreignit, heureux qu'elle accepte de partir avec eux. Hermione ne put réprimer un petit sourire. Elle observa quelques secondes Harry et Ron continuer à remplir leur énormes sacs et soupiras longuement. Elle sortit en vitesse du dortoir des garçons et entra dans le sien. Elle fit bien attention de ne réveiller personne, et elle attrapa dans sa valise un petit sac, pas plus gros qu'un porte monnaies. Elle avait lu la semaine précédente comment faire d'un petit espace, un espace gros à l'infini. Elle s'était pratiquée sur se même sac et heureusement pour elle, le sortilège marchait à merveille. Elle y fourra rapidement tout le nécessaire et retrouva les garçons dans la salle commune. Ceux-ci la dévisagèrent lorsqu'elle arriva avec son petit sac. Sans aucune explication elle attrapa le sac d'Harry et l'inséra dans le sien, même chose pour celui de Ron.

- Comment est-ce que … ? , Demanda Ron éberlué

- Magie, répondit t'elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil

- Bon, on y va ! On doit se rendre dans la forêt interdite pour trouver des Sorgol.

Sans un mot de plus, ils sortirent de la salle commune sous la cape d'invisibilité qu'Harry avait pensé garder avec lui. Ils traversèrent une bonne partie du château, et lorsqu'il fut près de la porte, Ron se dégageas de sous la cape.

- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? , le sermonna Harry soulevant le pan de sa cape pour observer son ami.

- Depuis la première année, disons que nous avons grandit. C'est impossible de tenir à trois sous cette cape. Personne ne nous trouvera à cette heure de la nuit.

- Et Russard ? , demanda alors Hermione

- Il faut bien qu'il dorme un jour, il est plus de trois heurs du matin !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle aperçu au fond du corridor deux silhouettes qui s'approchaient rapidement. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle reconnut Malefoy et Parkinson alors elle se contenta que de donner un coup de coude à Harry pour pointer les nouveaux arrivants.

- Tient tient… Potter, Weasley et Granger en pleins escapade nocturne. Vous comptez allez quelques part ? , lança Malefoy, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit froidement Hermione.

Malefoy la dévisageas longuement, sans rien ajouter.

- Et vous, où aviez l'intention d'allez ? , demanda Harry accusateur.

- Je vais répondre comme t'a sang-de-bourde d'amie ; Ça ne te regarde pas.

- C'est vraiment plaisant comme rencontre, trancha Ron, mais mes amis et moi nous avons à faire, donc si vous voulez bien nous excuser.

- Pourquoi faire Weasley ? Vous comptiez aller voler à la rescousse de ta rouquine de sœur ? , questionna sèchement Pansy

- Peut-être bien, ça te dérange ?

- Vous pensez qu'il suffit de partir comme ça sur un coup de tête ? , s'indigna Malefoy, riant pratiquement.

- … Et vous, vous n'allez pas secourir Zambini ? , demanda Hermione vexée par l'attitude de Malefoy.

- Bien sur que nous allons le secourir. Mais nous au moins, nous savons où nous allons, mais vous je ne crois pas.

- Tu sais où sont Ginny et Zambini ? , s'exclama alors Harry

- Peut-être bien.

- Où ça ?

- Écoute Potter, je sais que mon comportement avec toi n'a jamais été très clair et que cela va être dur pour toi à avalé mais… Je te déteste, alors pourquoi je t'aiderais ducon ?

Hermione observais la scène, avide de savoir comment allait se terminer cette altercation. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'interposer entre Harry et Malefoy si cela dégénérait. Elle laisserait Harry défigurer cet arrogant finit de Malefoy. Elle n'avait jamais dans toute sa vie rencontrée quelqu'un d'aussi prétentieux, manipulateur et imbus de sa personne que lui. Tout en lui la dégoutait tellement.

Harry s'approcha violemment de Malefoy et le poussa contre le mur.

- T'as pas pensé, tête vide, que si nous sommes plus, nous avons plus de chances de les secourir !

Malefoy repoussa Harry avec encore plus de force qu'Hermione lui croyait capable d'avoir et il lui balança son point en pleine gueule. Harry s'effondra par terre, et aussitôt Hermione et Ron accoururent vers lui.

- Et toi t'as pas pensé que je n'ai aucune envie de faire équipe avec vous trois !

Il commença à partir et se retourna brusquement.

- Tu viens Pansy ? , demanda t'il froidement.

Celle-ci paraissait terrifiée. Elle observait Harry par terre, le regard plein de haine, qui tentait de faire stopper les saignements de son nez. Elle évaluait la situation, Hermione en était sur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle voyait une Pansy qui semblait peu sur d'elle, et loin d'être idiote. Elle avait l'air plutôt… Faible. Une victime innocente embarquée contre son grée dans une histoire vouée à l'échec d'avance.

- Pansy ! , répéta Malefoy impatient.

- Peut-être que… Peut-être que ça serait une bonne idée de faire équipe avec eux.

Malefoy la dévisageas longuement avant de s'approcher et de poser des mains sur ses épaules.

- Écoute Pansy, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, d'accord ?

- Mais Potter est le meilleur en défense contre les forces du mal. Et Granger est la plus brillante de notre année. Weasley est… Eh bien il a toujours été d'une grande aide dans les histoires où ils s'embarquaient. Ce ne sont pas n'importe qui. Je sais que tu ne l'es aime pas, mais Potter a raison, plus nous sommes, et plus nous avons de chance de sauver Blaise et … Ginny !

Malefoy ne dit rien pendant un long, très long moment. Hermione n'avait jamais été témoin d'un moment où Pansy avait autant parlée. Habituellement celle-ci restait discrète dans son coin, entourée de sa troupe de pipelette. Pourtant Pansy Parkinson paraissait toujours un peu détachée lorsqu'elle était en présence de ses amies.

Malefoy soupira, résigné. Il savait que son amie avait raison, même s'il ne voulait pas nécessairement l'admettre. Il se tourna avec dégout vers Harry, Ron et Hermione qui étaient toujours par terre, observant la scène silencieusement.

- Une seule chose ; Je ne suis pas votre ami, et je ne le serais jamais ! Alors gardez vos distances, et ne m'adressez pas la parole sauf si c'est une question de vie ou de mort, encore là vous pouvez vous abstenir… Ha et Potter, ce n'est pas toi qui va faire les lois. Ici c'est moi qui décide et TU te conforme, c'est clair ?

Hermione Échangeas un regard avec ses deux amis. Elle sentait fortement la désapprobation de Ron à l'idée de travailler en équipe avec Malefoy et Parkinson, mais elle comprit aussi dans le regard d'Harry qu'ils étaient les seuls à savoir comment retrouver Ginny. Il hocha lentement la tête.

- C'est d'accord.


End file.
